walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan Rachel Wood
Evan Rachel Wood (born September 7, 1987) is an American actress, voice actress, fashion model, and singer. She began acting in the late 1990s, appearing in several television roles, including American Gothic and Once and Again. Wood's first role as a leading movie actress was in 2002's Little Secrets, and she became well known after changing to a more adult-orientated Golden Globe-nominated role in the critically acclaimed Thirteen (2003). Wood continued acting in mostly independent films, including Pretty Persuasion (2005), Down in the Valley (2006), and in the big studio production Across the Universe (2007). Critics have praised Wood's acting, such as The Guardian newspaper describing her as being "wise beyond her years" and as "one of the best actresses of her generation". Her personal relationship with singer Marilyn Manson received media coverage. She is openly bisexual. For Disney, she voiced Marianne in the 2015 Lucasfilm animated film, Strange Magic. She also played Jessie Sammler in the ABC TV show Once and Again. Wood voiced Queen Iduna in the 2019 animated feature film, Frozen II, which serves as a sequel to the 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. Froznen II producer Peter Del Vecho stated that Wood "has that perfect voice that sits right in between Anna and Elsa's voice, so it sounds naturally like their mother." She takes over the role from Frozen and Frozen II co-director Jennifer Lee, who voiced Queen Iduna in the first film. Biography Evan Rachel Wood was born on September 7, 1987, in Raleigh, North Carolina. Evan and her brothers sometimes performed at Theatre In The Park in Raleigh, North Carolina, where her father is the executive director and founder of the theatre. At age 7, Evan lost out to Kirsten Dunst for the child lead in Interview with a Vampire. She moved to Los Angeles with her mom and brother, Ira, in 1996 and has had success ever since, appearing in a TV series, TV-movies, and on the Big Screen. Filmography Film * Allure (2017) * Into the Forest (2015) * Strange Magic (2015) * Barefoot (2014) * Charlie Countryman (2013) * A Case of You (2013) * Love, Marilyn (2012) * The Ides of March (2011) * The Conspirator (2010) * Whatever Works (2009) * The Wrestler (2008) * Across the Universe (2007) * Battle For Terra (2007) * King of California (2007) * The Life Before Her Eyes (2007) * Running with Scissors (2006) * Down in the Valley (2005) * The Upside of Anger (2004) * Pretty Persuasion (2004) * Thirteen (2003) * The Missing (2002) * S1m0ne (2002) * Little Secrets (2001) * Down Will Come Baby (1999) * Detour (direct-to-video film, 1998) * Practical Magic (1998) * Digging to China (1997) Television * Westworld (2016-) * Mildred Pierce (2010-2011) * True Blood (2009-2011) * Once and Again (1999-2002) * Down Will Come Baby (made for TV film, 1999) * Profiler (1998-1999) * Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story (made for TV film, 1995) * American Gothic (1995-1996) * Death in Small Doses (made for TV film, 1995) * A Father for Charlie (made for TV film, 1995) * Search for Grace (made for TV film, 1995) * In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride & Madness (made for TV film, 1994) Notes * She has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. * Enjoys singing, make the band Rebel and a Basketcase with Zach Villa (2016-2017). Since 2018 create EVAN+ZANE band with the guitarist Grammy Nominated Zane Carney. * Her favorite actors are Edward Norton and Ewan McGregor. * Her favorite actress is Cate Blanchett. * She shares the same year of birth (1987) as Zoë Quinn , Kerli, Lee Min Ho , Kate Nash, Charlotte Kemp Muhl, Dylana Suarez , Tove Lo, Colin Kaepernick , Uffie and the rest (those who are not related in the True Blood series). ** Despite played the role as a vampire queen in True Blood, she also shared the same birthdate as Elizabeth I of England. ** Coincidentally, due to her appereance being in a horror/thriller-related work. She shares the same birthdate as Dario Argento . * Hates her middle name, Rachel, but kept it in her stage name so casting directors wouldn't confuse her gender. * Got her high school diploma at the age of 15. * Has known Frankie Muniz since she was 6 years old. * Her hero is U2 frontman Bono. * Was considered to play Claudia in Interview With a Vampire (1994) * Modeled for Miu Miu alongside Selma Blair and Lou Doillon (2005) * Was in consideration for the role of Joan Jett in The Runways (2010), but Kristen Stewart was cast instead. * Was originally cast in Sucker Punch (2011), but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts with True Blood (2008). Category:People Category:Females Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Songwriters Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singers Category:American people Category:1980s births Category:1987 births Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Frozen II